The Last Waltz
by thousandbirds
Summary: “You know, this might be the last dance we will have together.” She said.There was a short silence between them.“Are you sure?” he asked, his voice low and calming. AxC


Glancing at the long mirror in front of her, she was amazed on how different she is from her usual self. Dressed in long pale green gown, clad with expensive jewelries and her hair usually unattended was tied up in an elegant bun. She bit her lips as a habit at her reflection but quickly regretted her action as she saw some of her lipstick was smudged.

The clock decorated her room chimed, telling her that is time. It is time to stand up as a proud representative of her own country and other issues to come. But most of all of her concerns has nothing to do with her country, her performance or the expectations she is about to receive. Her fear for that night is about meeting him.

_Athrun_

For so long she did an amazing job of avoiding the said man either by feigning how busy she is in recollecting the pieces of her country after the war or just finding excuses to not attend invitations received from her brother and Lacus. She knew he will be invited along either as a close friend to both of them or as a part of their plan to get her to reconcile with him again.

The war have separated them, both even thought fighting for the same ideal world but yet in a different way. And the memory of her asking the young coordinator girl to look after him is still fresh. The feelings she felt for him still deeply carved inside her heart. It was hard to let go but it was even harder to hand him in to another. That one last hug she received from him is reassuring and she loves him for that.

"Cagalli-sama, it is time." The maid called for her, sounded worried. She stood up and tries to give her a reassuring smile but it somehow came out unnaturally.

"Thank you." And she gracefully, as a princess should be, glided slowly down the long rail of stairs as she felt the stares from the guests. She gave a small nod towards the guest, smiling while trying to keep her composure and hide her nervousness away.

Her eyes scanned the whole ball room and she saw him, however his attention is not to her but to someone else. Meyrin Hawke. A pain shot through her heart and she settles her gaze on something else other than those two, to avoid any unnecessary emotions running.

"You look amazing Representative Attha." One of the council men bowed to her and she did the same, giving him her best smile.

"Thank you."

The night went on with speech from parties of both the natural and the coordinators. Both parties are considerate towards one another, avoiding any conflict. When all the political activities ended and everyone started to enjoy the ball, Cagalli couldn't help but to sighs in relief and finds her way to the balcony.

_I need some fresh air_

"Are you not going to dance?" Cagalli jumped at the sudden conversation and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Athrun standing next to her, his face half illuminated by the moon light.

"I need some fresh air." She muttered softly, averting her gaze from him back to the garden outside. "What about you?" she asked.

"I am planning to have my first dance of the night with someone else." He said softly, his voice barely audible. Cagalli glanced back to the ball room and saw the young red-haired girl; Meyrin is currently dancing with another young boy of her age.

_He is waiting for her to finish her dance_

"You probably wouldn't have to wait long. The first song is about to end."

Athrun made no comment but from the corner of her eyes, she saw him nodded in agreement. The silence between them is awkward, not quite knowing what to talk between them anymore. Cagalli shook her head a little, remembering that they used to be like this. They are quiet around each other but comfortable.

The last note of the melody marked the end of the song. Cagalli can now feel Athrun standing closer to her but she pretended to ignore the closed gap of distance. "May I have the next dance with you?" he extended his hand towards her and she looked up from the hand to the owner, surprised. His emerald eyes shone and she looked away.

She placed her hand above his and felt him gripping hers gently but firm, as if he does not intend to let go of her, ever. He guided her to the ball room, and started dancing when the first note was played. He placed his hand on her back and hers on his shoulder, both not quite sure whether to close the gap between them or just continue the way they are but Cagalli didn't mind a bit the situation they are in now.

It's been so long since they last dance together. Her first dance with Athrun was clumsy and inflicted a lot of injuries to his legs but he was still calm and gave her his reassuring smile, telling her that she will able to get the steps right and she did. "You've improved." He whispered so softly next to her ear.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you do I? Not after you suffering so many pains just to teach me." She couldn't help but smile.

"It was my pleasure." His body is now closer to hers and she resisted the temptation to just lay her head on his shoulder. For the rest of the song, none of them speak but just relax and lost themselves in each other. When the song ended, Cagalli found her self reluctant to let go.

She withdrew her hands from his shoulder but his hands still lay on her back. His free hand took her hands and placed it back on to his shoulder, then back on her waist. "Dance with me again." he looked at her, a smile on his face and Cagalli couldn't help but to think how good looking he is at that moment.

"I thought you are waiting to dance with someone else." She asked, staring directly into his eyes.

"I did and I am already dancing with that someone else." And Cagalli was given no chance to reject him as he started guiding her once again on the dance floor. Slowly, she rested her head onto his shoulder and she felt him holding her closer. It felt good to be in his embrace again.

As she moved gracefully around the floor, she saw Meyrin staring back at her and she averted her gaze back to the floor. "You know, this might be the last dance we will have together." She said.

There was a short silence between them.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice low and calming.

"Except maybe there are other functions like this again…" she trailed off.

"Or maybe I am given a chance to stay by your side. Then surely it won't be our last time." He released her and twirled her around before pulling her gently back into his arms.

Cagalli flushed at his statement but she shook her head a little, disagree.

"Athrun, you…we can't." she sighed.

His grip on her waist tightens. "And why not?" his voice hardened.

She saw Meyrin again, this time however, she is dancing yet again with another guest but she knew that she is still paying most of her attention towards Athrun. "We both have responsibilities to uphold, and…" she halted, couldn't find a way to express her feelings about the younger girl.

"Are you worried about Meyrin?" Cagalli stares at him for a long time, wondering how he always seems to know what she is thinking about. "Are you?" he asks again.

"Yes. You do know how she feels about you right?"

"Yes and you do know how I feel about you right?"

"She likes-.."

"I love you." And at that moment, everything seems to have stopped as she felt those soft warm lips on hers. The music no longer can be heard, she can only feel the warm arms enveloping her and the soft heart beat on her chest. Slowly, Athrun withdrew his lips from her, his emerald eyes staring right back at her amber eyes, as if waiting for her reply.

Cagalli who snapped out of her trance can now hear whispering among the guests. Some was muttering how inappropriate of a coordinator to be with a natural and some just busy gasping at the display earlier.

"It's not easy to be with me." Her hands gripping Athrun's arm so tightly, not willing to let go.

"I know and I am prepared for it."

"What about Meyrin?" she asked, glancing from Athrun to the red-haired girl now looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"She is nothing more than just a sister." Athrun gently pushed back the bangs that came out from the side behind her ears, before kissing her on the cheeks.

"Surely you know what we are doing now will be published in tomorrow's news." She resisted his advances, while struggling to wipe away the smile that is threatening to show on her face.

He chuckled.

"Good enough. I shall announce our marriage during the interview."

"Where's the proper marriage proposal?" Athrun look at her, slightly shock and blushed.

"Do you want me to propose now?" Cagalli noticed one of his hands already found its way into his pocket and Athrun is looking at her nervously.

"Later. I still want to dance." And the night continues with the two lovers dancing with no one but with each other.

_This is not the last dance after all_

Cagalli smiled genuinely from the heart for the first time of that night.

Author's Note: Another lousy attempt from me. Forgive me for grammar mistakes; I really did my best eliminating them. Please read and review. Thank you.


End file.
